How Eternity Feels
by WraithScribe
Summary: Scorpion gets some much-needed closure and advice. This sets the stage for my forthcoming story, Mortal Kombat Bloodlust, an alternate version of MK Armageddon .


**How Eternity Feels**

The one named Hanzo Hasashi slowly made his way up the stairs. Dimly lit torches up the one way staircase were merely for ornamentation. The black marble made up the walls ceiling and stairs. The stone made a black background with white veins sprawled throughout. Gold trim adorned it all with symbols plastered upon the walls from earthly languages for the values of patience, strength and fortitude. The ninja scoffed at these markings. He found them to be grotesque façades of the promises made and ignored by the Elders.

Finally, he reached the top of the steps. The palace itself was quite beautiful. The steps led up to a large balcony where an enormous set of double doors presented themselves. On them was the famous dragon symbol that represented the conflict between the realms. How he tired of seeing it. To him, it was a symbolic preface of needless fighting and journeys that never ended. Six conflicts with the changing leaders of Outworld had finally calmed the vengeful spirit down. He became focused and determined how to break the curse that his tormentors put on him. He sought to bring his soul to peace.

"Finally." he sighed. "Now we'll get some answers."

He knew the instructions well. The Elder's vision had instructed him to reach this meeting point. This was a place between the heavens and the Netherrealm. This was highest point for all six realms to communicate to the Senate of the Elder Gods. Could they not speak to their champion directly? Had he not fulfilled their wishes? He would receive answers soon enough.

He was to wait outside these doors. He noticed a bright white light shine through the cracks of the doors. It could be a long time before he was let in. Hanzo knelt in a mediation position. He needed to clear his mind before this meeting. Mediation was something he hasn't done since becoming a Shirai Ryu. It was one of the things he credited towards calming his vengeful persona.

His existence was still a mystery to him. The terms of the deal were simple. The Elders demanded he take on the mantle of their champion, defeat Onaga and he would be able to finally rest in peace. He had been an instrument in destroying the Dragon King. Why was he still here?

The ninja could not ignore, however, his new enhanced abilities. They were of the supernatural. Instead of being a living demon of fire itself, he wielded it now as a weapon. Flames shot out with every punch of kick he dealt to opponents. His ability to hide in shadow became stronger. He could move swiftly under the guise of darkness.

His armor became an extension of him. It was thin yet unbreakable. It allowed for total freedom of movement. This gift from the Elders was almost a creature onto itself. It was living. It spoke to Hanzo and guided him swiftly through combat.

The sword. This was also a powerful gift bestowed to him. Hanzo was always skilled with melee weapons. This sword, however, wielded the supernatural as well. It was light yet cut heavy like broadsword. Instead of wind following it as it moved, flames fell from it. The tip was larger than the rest of the blade. This would help it cut deep and fast upon exiting a wound.

"Stay at my side now, old friend." He whispered to his sword as he put it back in the sheath. He attached it to his belt.

Still all of these powers and gifts did nothing but help him achieve victory in combat. The thing he tired of the most. The wandering and the fighting. It all seemed to be for nothing. Answers were so close.

The bright light from behind the doors fell dark. The heavy doors made no sound as the opened slowly. Hanzo rose slowly to his feet.

"Enter, Champion of the Elder Gods." A soft voice sounded from the darkness.

The female tone to the voice sparked Hanzo's interest as he strode into the dark room. He only made a few steps inside before hearing it again.

"Welcome, Scorpion." said the voice. "Be at rest now, there is no quarrel here."

The room slowly came into light. It was a white marbled temple with a giant fountain that seemed to be the source of the brightness. It glowed with a light blue hue that filled the room. At the edge of the fountain sat a woman in a white dress. She hid her face under a white veil. Her raven-colored hair spilled out through it and shone in the blue light. She was a striking complement to the rest of the room.

"Are you the emissary?" he asked of her.

"I have many names according to mortal men." she replied. "But yes. I serve as the Emissary to the Elder Gods."

"Then you know why I'm here." said the specter.

"It was already known, Scorpion." the woman replied. "You've come for a reward for your efforts."

He seemed to show contempt for his codename. She picked up on that.

"I know that name brings you distress, but it is how I am to refer to you." she attempted to ease him. "To us, you have no identity. The curse upon you has taken that away."

He began to seethe at that word. "Curse." How much longer will I have to deal with this, he thought.

"How can I be rid of this?" he asked. "I believed that if I made due to the Elders, they themselves would release me."

"The Elder Gods cannot interfere with the matters of mortals." she answered. "Had you not had any obligations still to the realms, they would have put you in your rightful place."

"How have my obligations still not have been met?" countered Hanzo. "Sub-Zero is dead. Quan Chi has been slain. The deaths of my family and clan have been avenged as well as my own!"

"Silence…" she whispered. "Let us discover the true reasons why you must carry on your fight."

She gestured him to look into the fountain. The water in the basin seemed to glow brighter with every step he took towards it. The hue began to project visions in plain sight for the both of them.

A vision of Quan Chi and Sub-Zero slowly materialized in the reflection of the pool. No sound could be heard between the two, but they seemed to be in heavy debate. The sorcerer was clutching onto a small satchel. The ninja was holding a scroll. On it, there was a seal with Catonese characters for Earth, Wind, Fire and Water.

"I remember that scroll…" Scorpion thought aloud. "The map to the Temple of the Elements. It was…"

"The catalyst." Interrupted the Emissary. "Who would have suspected thought that a simple prize of intrinsic value could be the first in a chain of events?"

The vision became clearer. Sub-Zero had pointed towards Quan Chi's satchel in a demanding motion. The sorcerer smirked and revealed its contents. It contained a skull and several bones. They looked almost bleached white to perfection.

"Do you know who those remains belong to?" questioned the Emissary. "You should. He made you into the warrior you are."

Hanzo's solid white eyes shrank in disappointment, along with his stomach.

"Takeda…." He managed to exhale.

He thought often of his master. Hanzo was one of many disillusioned Japanese youths taken in by the Shirai Ryu and made into something more. When no one cared for him, the clan took him in. Takeda taught survival, strength and strategy among other things. He believed in developing an individual's inherent talents over conforming them into a rigid template. This is most likely the reason for his departure of the Lin Kuei, an incredible feat at that, since they find dishonor in breaking their ranks.

Takeda and the Shirai Ryu had been rising to establish itself around Northern Japan and along the neighboring coast of China. This had been interpreted as a threat to the Lin Kuei. With this vision it made sense to Hanzo. Quan Chi and the Lin Kuei had given each other something of value. A simple deal brought the elimination of competition for the ninjas and the amulet of the Elders to the sorcerer. The Lin Kuei handed over the Earthrealm to get rid of Takeda.

"A business transaction." grumbled Scorpion. "My family and clan were nothing more than the collateral!"

"Calm yourself, Champion." commanded the Emissary.

The pool shone brighter as the two figures of Quan Chi and Sub-Zero were exchanging their respective "gifts." As they carried on, a third shape emerged in between them, overseeing. This figure was clothed in a long black robe with a hood and a red face mask, similar to Sub-Zero's. It was the image of the Lin Kuei Grandmaster. An image that confirmed Hanzo's thoughts.

"Why show me this?" Scorpion's eyes went from an impatient white to red with anger. "I know these two were involved!"

"Because your tormentors still live." She replied.

"How?" questioned the specter. "Show me…"

"As you wish."

The Emissary slowly reached across the image in the pool. She skimmed her fingers on the surface of the water in a circular motion. Another vision was conjured from this. This time it showed the four way confrontation between Raiden, Quan Chi, Chang Tsung and Onaga. The Thunder God was gathering his power to unleash on the famed Dragon King. Quan Chi was shown to have looked into the ethereal energy and jumped into it. He was suddenly nonexistent in the vision.

"The sorcerer knew his energies would compose themselves again in the Netherrealm." stated the Emissary. "It was a quick escape for him."

He'll find his way out again. Thought Scorpion.

"He has before." The Emissary completed his thought out loud. Mind readers were so intrusive.

"What about Sub-Zero? I was rid of him in the first tournament." He immediately questioned.

"Look again."

This time the messenger skimmed her fingers on the water in the opposite direction. This wiped out the previous image and a new one appeared. This time it was one of the new Sub-Zero.

"The brother." replied Scorpion towards the image. "He is innocent."

"And in danger." She pointed towards the water. The younger ninja was in a heated battle with Noob Saibot and his former comrade Smoke. They looked as if they were in the Netherrealm.

"Your offender is present here in a new form." She dryly remarked.

It clicked for him. He knew Smoke had been automated by the Lin Kuei. He knew almost nothing about this Noob Saibot.

"Saibot?!" he barked. "Is this happening now?"

"Yes it is." She remarked. "The sibling is attempting to turn his brother back to the light. It will be no easy task."

"It won't because I will destroy Saibot first!" he shouted.

"You make revenge sound so simplistic." she playfully chastised. "You must know that the younger brother will protect him from you. Would you forget your vow to protect him already?"

"If he prevents me from breaking this curse, I will break **him**." Hanzo answered coldly.

"Your calmer composure serves your purpose better." She snapped back. "You won't do that to him."

Hanzo couldn't help notice how bold and audacious the Emissary was becoming.

"Why not?" he answered.

"Take off your mask and see." She said.

With that strange request, Hanzo felt compelled to follow her orders. He pulled off the solid mouthpiece first and then pulled back his cowl. Something felt strange to him as he reached for his face. The sensation of skin against his fingers immediately startled him. He ran back to the fountain to see his own reflection.

Upon looking into the fountain once again, he saw his own human face staring back him instead of the white skull he had been accustomed to. His eyes were still solid white. Hanzo smilied at the image and felt great relief. This was the beginning of the end.

"You are slowly becoming human again." She remarked. "This is a reminder of that. Don't give in to your vengeful tendencies."

She reached for her own hood which had been covering the top half of her face. Hanzo's eyes widened with amazement as she revealed herself. It was the face of his wife from his former life.

"This face is merely an image, Scorpion." she whispered. "Always remember why you fight."

With that she pulled back the hood as it had been before. Hanzo was speechless.

"For your efforts in Onaga's demise, the Elders will let you keep your abilities of their Champion." She stated. "They will also grant you one request."

Hanzo was quiet for a few moments. His eyes suddenly narrowed before his answer.

"A portal to the Netherrealm." He replied. "I will end this and save the brother."

"Then may your instincts and skills serve you well, specter." She offered.

With that she bowed her head with her arms to at her side. Her eyes began to glow a brilliant solid light blue. The hue of the pool had faded. Wind and lighting began to fill the room. The great doors from where Scorpion had entered burst open to a large blue portal with red lightning flashing in the center of the spiral.

"Thank you, Emissary." Replied Hanzo.

With that he gave a simple bow to the ether and turned towards the portal. He slowed walked through and enjoyed the sensation of being ripped apart from one place to the other.


End file.
